The Beating Doll
by Villainluvr97
Summary: Lucianna White has been friends with a boy named, Robert Stine. They were inseparable after awhile until an incident happened changing their lives. What happened to them? Will everything be the same as the books become real?
1. Rob Meets Luci

(A/n: i own nothing. Everything belongs to the rightful owner. Only the Oc.)

It coldest day in September, kids in school while their parents have gone to that day and for some relax. A woman rode on her motorbike with a side cart around town looking for a shop. Her emerald eyes spotted a mini market to see the owner with a month old infant and a man swiping the floors at the front. "Hi Mom,Dad, and my little Maya." Said the woman. She got off her bike and walked to the owner and the child. "She was missing you all day, Luciana." Said the owner. "Oh you did." Said Luciana holding a dark brown hair girl wrapped in a blanket. Maya rubbed her eyes slowly opening them to see a honey hazel color reaching her small hand towards Lucianna's silverhair. "There goes those children again." Said the man seeing fivechildren chasing a young boy wearing glasses and dirty school uniform holding a tissue and notebook. "Dad, is little boy new in the neighborhood." Said Luciana watching them turn the corner. "No he lived here for eight years now. I recently spoken with his parents and explained that the poor boy has serious allergies which keeps him inside except for school." Said the father. "Well I better have a talk with them later." Said Luciana looking her father. "Like scare them of because of our family name." Said the father. "Harold. It doesn't mean anything." Said the mother.

"I'm being serious Abigail. Those rumors here in Columbus are getting out of control and not to mention our daughter has to raise a child alone." Said Harold. "Well I'm going to the house with my daughter while you two stop arguing." Said Luciana getting the carrier strapped onto the bike securely and gently placed Maya putting the safety belt on. "See you at home." Said Luciana putting her helmet on and covered Maya from the cold. She started her engine and drove off carefully to the neighborhood five blocks away. Parking into the driveway Luciana took her helmet off shaking her hair and flipped it to her right side and saw the kids again in front of a house across the street throwing rocks at a window. "Come on Maya." Said Luciana taking the straps off. She opened the door after unlocking it heading to her room upstairs putting her daughter down in the play pin. Luciana looked both ways making sure no cars were coming and slowly walked towards the kids with a serious face. "Come out, Stine." Said a boy throwing a small rock at a window. "What's the matter afraid of a little dirt." Said a girl with realizing that Luciana's shadow hovered over them. The boy looked curiously at Luciana from his window as one of the kids stopped and slowly turned around in fear. "It's The Elm Witch!"Said the boy with blonde hair making the kids look at her and ran off screaming. "Hey, Stine. Was it? Are you hurt?" Said Luciana as the boy opened his window. "I'm fine. Thanks for that miss." Said the boy. "Luciana White. Don't worry about those kids. If you run into them after school just come to my parents shop or my house over there. What's your name?" Said Luciana. "Robert Stine. Well I was very nice to meet you but I have to work on something." Said Robert. "That's fine. Bye Robby." Said Luciana rushing inside as Maya started crying.

The sun was going down as Luciana got the table ready for dinner. "Hey, can you get three more plates? The Stines want to join us for what you did for their son." Said Abigail from the kitchen. "On it." Said Luciana taking them out of the near by cabinet. "Come on this way mother." Said Harold holding an elderly woman out the basement. She was wearing a beige dress with a black shawl over her slightly hunched back with raven cane in her boney hand. "Keep talking to me like a child. I'll make you regret it,boy." Said the woman getting to her seat. "Jani please don't do anything weird again. The neighbors will be coming over any minute." Said Luciana taking sleepy Maya upstairs to the crib. "We'll see." Said Jami putting her cane down on the arm chair. Ding Dong. "Coming." Said Harold walking to the door. He opened the door to see a couple and Robert holding the note book again. "Welcome Stines. Dinner is almost ready. Please take a seat." Said Harold letting them in. They walk to the dinner table looking around seeing Luciana carrying Maya down the stairs. "Hi I'm Luciana and this is my daughter, Maya." Said Luciana shaking their hands. "Lets have a seat while Maya her bottle." Said Luciana walking into the kitchen. "She woke up." Said Abigail turning the stove off. "No she just needs her bottle." Said Luciana putting the bottle into the microwave for a minute. "Harold can you get the high chair." Said Abigail. "Why can't hold my own great granddaughter." Said Jami.

"Mother." Said Harold giving her a look while pulling the high chair out of closet. "It fine dad and Jami canfeed her." Said Luciana walking to the table. She put the high chair at the end between her seat and Jami while Robert sat across from her next to his mother and father. "Alright here we go spaghetti squash with meatballs and tomato sauce. I hope that's fine with you Robert." Said Abigail. "Perfect thank you." Said Robert. "So Robby your a writer." Said Luciana curiously. "Yeah but I'm not sure if there any good." Said Robert looking a the note book. "Maybe I can help. I did takeliterature and writing class back in high school and in college." Said Luciana handing the warm bottle to Jami to feed Maya. "You sure cause I don't want tointrude." Said Robert. "Don't worry about it I can stop by at your place after school if that alright with your parents." Said Luciana taking a drink of her water."That's very excellent so what did I hear about the elm witch going around." Said Mr. Stine. "This better be good." Said Jami. "Mother. We discuss this earlier." Said Harold. "Well you see my mother had friends that have a unique gift of helping others and some not so much. We don't really don't to talk about it." He said.

"So how do like the food?" Said Abigail changing the subject. "Very goodactually." Said Mrs. Stine as Robert was halfway done. "Anyways Robby can I read what have so far?" Said Luciana. "Ok here." Said Robert giving her his notebook. Luciana read the title,'Welcome to Dead House' and continued on the chapter while Jami look over her shoulder interested. "Woah. I'm getting the chills by reading this. Robby you got a gift. Sure there's a little spelling correction but this is good." Said Luciana. "Glad your enjoying it." Said Robert. Luciana finishedthe pages and gave it back o in time for everyone to get some rest. "Goodnight Stines. Don't let the bedbugs or the ghouls scare ya out of bed."Said Luciana closing thedoor after they crossed the street. Luciana cleaned the dishes while her parents took maya to her crib and Jami went down to the basement. Jami looked around her cabinets and pulled out some jars to make a drink of some kind.


	2. Last Words

It's been a few months since Luciana and Robert got to know each other. She would help him improve with the stories and enjoyed Roberts creativity. Sure they give the kids in the neighborhood when they read it out loud. It was a Saturday afternoon, Luciana and Jami walked to the stores after their meallooking around. "What are we looking for Jami." Said Luciana entering an old thrift store. "I just got a friend to save me a special plant." Said Jami and saw a man cleaning the china plates. "Jamilia my uncle is in the back." Said the man. "Thanks Joshua. Be right back Luciana." Said Jami walking through the door behind the counter. Luciana looked at the shelves with old books and spotted a case. She opened it to show a typewriter with a label. "A classic 1940's typewriter with empty books included for free." Luciana reads. "How much is this?" Said Luciana looking at John putting the plates in the display. "Oh that. It's 200. Rumor has it that the person who used it went insane and tossed at the front door." Said Joshua walking towards her. "If you trying to scare me. It's not working besides my friend Robert." Said Luciana playing smacking him on the arm.

"But I'll take it." She said giving the money. "Perfect let me get the books included and a box. "Thanks." Said Luciana. "Found anything." Said Jami carrying a small bag and bride doll. "Yeah and you got what you need." Said Luciana grabbing the box from Joshua. "Of course also keep a look out." Said Jami walking past Luciana. "On what?" Luciana muttered following her grandmother. They walked down the walkway but a car almost hit Luciana and Jami. "Hey watch it." Said Luciana glaring at the driver then was shocked to realize who they are. "Well well well if isn't my beautiful girlfriend and her crazy witch grandma." Said the man stepping out of the car. "What did punk call me? You about get a serious ass whopping from an old lady." Said Jami swinging her cane at the man. "Jami don't hurt him . . . Yet." Said Luciana. "You no right to be here, Bret." She said putting the box down. "You wound me. I'm here to be with my fa-" Luciana shook her left hand after giving Bret a right hook when he was close enough. Bret backed up a bit touching his bottom lip to see a drop of blood and slowly went to his car smirking at Luciana the whole time.

Luciana picked up the box and ran across the street when the light turned green. She walked back to Jami to their shop as Bret drove past them with the same smirk plastered on his face. "He had it coming." Said Luciana turning the corner. "Yeah but it's not over." Said Jami. "So what did you get from Ben." Said Luciana. "Just theingredient that I was looking for. Me and Bella have had a hard time searching for it." Said Jami looking a bit upset. "I know Jami. You miss her after those boys found her in the tree years ago." Said Luciana."I'll be fine. I'm tough at heart remember that." Said Jami pointing a finger at Luciana. "Aren't you always. Now come on. Mom can't work and take care Maya at the same time." Said Luciana. "You can go the house while I'll watch over my little Choco." Said Jami. "Alright but no funny business when I get back." Said Luciana as they made their separate ways. After twenty minutes went by Luciana made a quick stop at the Stines house. She put the box down and pressed the door bell button. The door open to show Mrs. Stine withRobert on the floor writing ona new notebook that was done on the last page. "Luciana good to see you." Said Mrs. Stine letting her inside with the box. "Hi Robby. What story are working on this time." Said Luciana sitting next to him. "I'm almost done with 'Night of the living Dummy.' Just one more chapter." Said Robert.

"Good to hear and I'm looking forward to reading it but I have pick up Maya. Anyways before I go something caught my attention at the shop and thought you would love it." Said Luciana pushing the box towards Robert. Robert opened and smiled. "A typewriter with books. Thanks Luci. I'll never forget about this." Said Robert giving her a hug. "Anytime Robby. Just a little heads up. That no matter how hard things get in life. Every lesson is made by mistakes and memories that's shared with the ones you love." Said Luciana rustling his hair and left on her parents back up car. As she was driving a police siren was heard and saw the car speed past her. Her phone rang and picked it up by pressing the speaker button. "Hey." Said Luciana. "Bret just took Maya and left somewhere with the shops money." Said Harold. Luciana looked at her phone and a quick thought of where they might be. "You have to worry. There's only one way out of this. I love you,mom, and Jami. Tell Robert that he'll do an amazing job someday and I'm sorry." Said Luciana tearing up in sadness and anger."What are y-" Harold got up as Luciana did an illegal turn towards the small woods that was close to the town. Luciana drove into the path leading deeper into the woods where an abandoned cabin should be. Getting out of the car she walked around for an hour now listening carefully knowing that Maya would've been heard by now. Then she heard it a crying of baby and followed it. She ran at the direction finding the old rotten cabin where the crying continued and slowly Luciana walked inside.

"Now lets have a little fun. Shall we?" Said Bret closing the door shut behind her. He started throwing hard punches in the gut and threw her across the room landing on the table. Luciana got to the floor forminga fist and swung at Bret only to dodge it. He grabbed her the hair and slammed her face into the wall a few times until Luciana found a shard glass stabbing him on the shoulder. Bret let go of her to fall the glass out giving her enough time to grab a piece of wood and hit him over the head knocking him down. Luciana ran to the room hearing Maya's cries finding her on a messy bed. "Come on sweetie let get home." Said Luciana holding her in her arms. Click. "Not on my watch." Said Bret holding a gun at them. Luciana gasped holding Maya against her chest and jumped through the window as the bullets began flying. Grunted in pain Luciana began running to the car not caring about her wound. Making into the car Luciana put maya in the back seatand was aboutthe police of where they are but Bret smashed the window ready it shoot again only to get shoot in the back from behind. There stood an old man with a baseball cap wearing overallsholding the gun used and knocked Bret out with hard right hook. He looked over to see Luciana holding Maya's hand no longer moving. "Don't you worry Maya. Grandma Jami has everything taken care of.You'll see." Said Ben as the police cars showed up.


	3. Ain't no Doll

After the news of the death of Luciana White spread throughout the town. The Stines joined in for the funeral because of how much Robert was like brother to her and enjoyed sharing his time writing with her. He looked over to see Abigail holding Maya on her lap wiping her eyes as Harold comforted her. But what surprised him was that Jami hovered over the casket talking in a strange language. "Robert lets get home before your allergies kicks in." Said his mother making turn toward to her then back at Jami who walked away. "Ok." Said Robert walking out of the funeral home with a photo of Luciana. Later that night Jami came back to the grave with a bag and the doll she bought before. She kneeled down and pulled out a container of salt pouring a pentagram pattern onto the fresh dirt above the grave. After she was done she gently placed the doll that was changed out of the bride dress and its hair loose on the drawing. "Spirits of the holy god, I transfer my grandchild's soul into this dolls body. Luciana Saraphina White will become a doll on this night onto this earth. Make this her new body, spirits of the Holy Spirit. She will be awaken as this doll, awake!" Jami chanted as it the rain clouds came suddenly. After saying this thirteen times she pulled out a potion she made into the dolls mouth leaving the last drop fall in and left a note in the dolls pocket in a small plastic bag.

Twenty four years later ~

A woman and her kids lived in a house right behind the forest of Madison. She was in the kitchen washing the dishes while her son was playing fetch with a huge black wolf and her daughter was playing tea with a doll. "Hey Lily. Can you and Austin clean up the game room before your father gets here?" Said the mother. "But I don't want to do it." Said Lily. "You want to face Sara again." Her mother warned. "No, but can she come to the store with us." Said Lily hugging the doll. "Alright but don't lose her." Said the mother as Lily went to the back yard. "Kids." She muttered smiling. "They sure act like their father sometimes." Said the doll startling the mother. "I always forget that your here." Said the mother putting a hand over her heart. "I'm sorry Maya. Didn't mean to scare you again." Said the doll as lily and Austin went inside tracking dirt. "Austin!" Said the doll. The boy with blondehair stopped and face the doll. "Yeah Annie."Said Austin. "What didwe tell you about the shoes?" Said the doll walking to the boy. "I know dirty shoes off." Said Austin taking them off and put them on the side kitchen door. "Thank you and get dress." Said Maya. "Are we seeing Mr. Stine?" Said Austin in excitement. "Um . . . No, Austin. We can't not yet anyways. But I'll read you his books that I helped with." Said Annie. "Yes!" Said Austin running upstairs to his room.

"Let me go get Max back to the abandoned Carnival." Said Annie walking to the back door. "Ok mom. Be careful." Said Maya drying her hands. "Your sounding like my mother." Said Annie going through the small door. "I heard that mom." Said Maya smiling at her. Annie whistled out to the canine looking around to find him and heard barking around the corner of the house. "Max! Come to Mama Luciana." Said Annie patting her knees. The wolf ran and licked the doll happily making her laughed. "Down." Said Luciana pointing to the ground. Max lowered his head so Luciana can climb up and walked to the wooden gate leading to the forest. She pulled out the pin and pushed it as they went down the path while a figure watched from the upstairs window next door. Luciana looked around the area as they walked but Max stopped his tracks and froze listening. "Hello?" Said Luciana in her robotic doll voice. Footsteps were heard making Max turned his head to see a girl wearing a green hoodie, jeans, and a ponytail holding her light brown hair back.

The girl looked at Luciana curiously and started poking her for any buttons. "Come on I saw you moved and talk like a person." Said the girl. "Hi, I'm Luci. What's your name?" Said Luciana acting like doll. "I'm Hannah. But who or what are you?" Said Hannah poking Luciana in the eye. "Ow! Didn't anyone tell its rude to poke someone's eye out." Said Luciana making Hannah scream. Max then ran off making Luciana fall off as Hannah started at her in shock. "Who are you?" Said Hannah. "My name is Luciana White. You've heard of me?" Said Luciana. "Yeah my dad said she was his best friend and died years ago. But how do I know if your really her?" Said Hannah kneeling down. "Back in Ohio I was called The elm witch and I called a boy named Robert Stine, Robby. I help him improve his writing for months until I died." Said Luciana dusting herself. "Ok well I better go before my dad knows I'm gone." Said Hannah getting up as Luciana walked back to where she and max went through. "Can you get out of here?" Said Hannah. "Not really but if you help me then ill help you on anything." Said Luciana. "Ok but it's going hard trusting you" said Hannah picking her up and walked back to their house. "Thank you and I'll tell you about I ended up like this. Deal?" Said Luciana reaching a hand out. "Deal." Said Hannah shookthe dolls hand and went inside the house.

Luciana watched as the man started panicking about herwhere she went. "Dad I was talking with our neighbors that's all." Said Hannah as Maya walked out. "Mom, come on lily and Austin are waiting in the car." Said Maya as Stine opened the back door glaring at her. "Oh there you are." Said maya picking Luciana up as doll and went back in. Luciana put her index towards her lips as Hannah looked behind her father. "Mom what happened back there?" Said Maya putting Luciana into Lilys arms. "Lets say that I made a new friend. That's all I'm going to say." Said Luciana."You and Jami are always similar sometimes." Said Maya pulling out of the driveway and headed to the store. "Hey Annie." said Austin. "Yeah Austin what's up?" said Luciana looking at him. "I kinda have a history report on our family background and i hope that you can help me on it." said Austin. "Why cant you ask your mother?" said Luciana. "Yeah i know the history of our family." said Maya. "Our teacher wants it from our grandparents." said Austin. "Thats fine. We'll just take a walk around the store and I'll tell you when were alone." said Luciana.Mayaparked the car in the front and walked in with Lily and Austin carrying Luciana behind going the other way.


	4. New Neighbors

Luciana's pov

I woke up from my bean bag chair and change out of my pjs. I walked out of the mini playroom that was under Lilys bed and saw Kyle open the door quietly. "Mornin Kyle. Ready for work." i said brushing my hair. "Morning Mom. I wanted to wake up Lily and come meet the new neighbors next to Mr. Shivers." said Kyle walking towards Lily's bed. "Wouldn't hurt to see new faces. Is Austin awake?" i asked putting my brush back in the playroom. "Nope i woke him up but he doesnt want to." said Kyle. "I know how to wake up a ten year old. Just meet me at the table." said Luciana walking out of the room. She went to the gameroom three doors down turned the knob and headed to the baskets that was on the drawer near the window. She used the computer chair to reach the basket and looked through it. Finding a nerf gun then later went to the bathroom getting a cup of water. Austin was in his sleeping heard the open and close. "Austin get up." Said a voice. "No." He mumbled covering his face. "Come on sleeping beauty." Said the voice poking him. He didn't move a muscle then was being pelted with the plastic balls. "Come on grandma. Let me sleep." Said Austin turning over. Luciana put the gun away and walked over to him and kicked him on the rear a few times. "Go a-" he didn't have time to finish after Luciana poured the freezing cold water on his face making him get up from the bed with a loud scream. "That's for calling me Grandma and not getting up when your dad wanted you to. Now get dressed,change the sheets, and meet the neighbors in ten minutes." Said Luciana jumping off his bed and walked out of the room.

Maya was in the dining room eating with Kyle and Lily seeing Luciana head down the stairs. "Sleepy has woke up." Said Luciana reaching the last step. "Called you the G name." Said Kyle. "Yeah. So any left overs." Said Luciana walking the table. Kyle picked her up and placed her on the stool where her plate of pancakes were. "What's happening today beside the neighbors." She said taking a bite. "School assembly for the new staff member. Lily is going to a little field trip to the farm outside of Madison, Austin with the family history and has a test on geography." Said Maya drinking her coffee. "Nothing at the store." Said Luciana wiping her mouth with a napkin. "No but Loraine and I are switching shifts tonight. Because of a school dance." Said Maya putting her plate away in the sink. Austin walked down stairs with his sheets in his arms going to the washing room. "Cold water." Said Kyle grabbing his plate with Lily almost done. "Yeah but I shot with a nerd gun and kicked his buns at first." Said Liciana. "Ok got the sheets in the dryer and no pancakes." Said Austin seein Luciana eating the last one. "Should've gotten up like you were suppose too." Said Lily giving her plate to Kyle. "Come on Annie. Lets see the neighbors." Said Lily taking her hand. "You can have whatever is left on my plate." Said Luciana following Lily and Maya.

They walked past the house of Mr. Shivers as Luciana turned her slowly to the windows when she felt eyes staring at them. In the windows was a man with black hair and had glasses following there moved but mostly Luciana and quickly shut the blinds as they made eye contact. The car was parked in the driveway and Maya knocks on the door. The door revealed a teen wearing a bedazzled new York hat. "Hi, I'm Maya Blair and this is my daughter Lily. We wanted to meet the neighbors." Said Maya smiling warmly at him. "Thank you. I'm Zack and do you want to come in." Said Zack. "Sure. Is your parents here?" Said Maya as Lily put Luciana down on the front porch. "Just my mom and my aunt Loraine. They're in the kitchen down that hall." Said Zack walking out to see Luciana standing in front of the gate. Zack walked past her as a boy and a man walked towards him and the doll. "Hi I'm Luciana." Said Luciana turning her head to Zack. "Ok is this doll battery operated or something." Said Zack. "Yeah this belonged to my mother in law. She is very special to us and my wife." Said Kyle picking the doll up. "I'm Kyle and this is Austin." Said Kyle. "Nice to meet you." Said Zack nodding his head since he had a box in his hands. "And you already met my mom and sister." Said Austin. "Yeah just follow me inside." Said Zack walking down towards the house. The box he was carry fell apart from the bottom making all of his fall out. "Lets help you with that. Didn't your dad tell you to have one arm at the bottom and other on the side." Said Kyle picking the stuff off the floor. Austin grabbed the box and set bottom up with Zack putting his things inside. "Your the new kid." Said a voice. Zack turned to see Hannah leaning against the window. "Yeah I'm Zack." He said.

"Hannah. How far away is New York." Said Hannah. "What oh I'm not from there. It's was present from my aunt." Said Zack taking the hat off. "Hannah! What are you doing?" Said Mr. Shivers. "I gotta go." Said Hannah getting inside. "Well that was new." Said Austin picking up the box. "Come on Austin." Said Kyle leading them inside. "Hey, Maya. Sorry we haven't came sooner. Austin was doing his bed." Said Kyle as Austin set the box on the table. "Maya it's good to see you." Said Loraine giving her a hug. "You two met before." Said Zack's mom. "We both work at the market." Loraine explained then saw Luciana. "Oh my gosh! She's so adorable. Where did get her?" She said taking her from Kyle. "My mother gave it to be." Said maya fixing her hair. "Well is she home I've always wanted to meet her." Said Lorraine holding Luciana. "She passed when I was very young. But I believe that her spirit is still here with us." Said Maya. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know." said Lorraine giving it back to Maya. "No worries. Anyways we all better get going. See you at work Lorraine." Said Maya as everyone went to the car.


	5. Catching up

Luciana was alone at home after everyone left reading books that Maya and Kyle gave her. She's been for an hour now as knock was heard on one upstairs window. Stopping at the page with a bookmark Luciana walked to her drawer grabbing her mini pocket knife for precaution. Hearing a different she followed the noise to game room and used to the chair to see the source of the noise. It was Hannah gesturing to come outside. Luciana grabbed her wallet with her keys and a whistle inside heading to the small door that was made for her and Lilly. She locked the door behind her as Hannah opened the gate carefully. "No school." Said Luciana as Hannah picked her in her arms. "I'm home schooled actually but I want to hear about how you ended up like this." Said Hannah putting Luciana on the stand near the window. "Is your father even here? I don't want freak out that his only friend is now a doll." Said Luciana as Hannah closed the window behind her. "He's out but won't be back for an hour or a half." Said Hannah as Luciana jumped off the stand. "So where do you want me to start?" Said Luciana looking around the place. "How about the The Elm Witch he mentioned." Said Hannah going upstairs with Luciana following her.

"Of course everyone is interested in that. You see way before me or my parents were born my grandmother Jamie White was from a long line of witchcraft. She never really gained powers like her brother or sister so all she was ever really good at was making spells and potions that would help the sick and other good things. But she wasnt the only one." Said Luciana sitting in a white chair of Stines office. Hannah sat on the other one listening to what she was telling her. "Jami was best friends with a woman by the name of Isabella Win-chesterfield. Everyday the two would look at fortune cards and read each others palms with the townsfolk when they were teens. But one day Isabella vanished without being aware of it. Two years went by and two boys played in the woods one night. One was looking for a place to hide and spotted a hollow tree. Discovering a corpse that he saw with his own eyes that they told their parents. No one but my grandmother knew who she was so after the police put the body in an unmarked grave she grabbed bucket of paint leaving a message that nobody will ever forget. Which is,'Who Bella in the wych elm?' That's how my family got that nickname." Luciana finished.

"So your what like a witch." Said Hannah. "Not really but I was born with telekinesis and I still have it in this form. Got used to it over the passed twenty nine years but I stopped after Maya and Kyle got married." Said Luciana. "I know it's personal to ask but how did you die? Dads been told that your ex shot you." Said Hannah. "That's half the story. My ex boyfriend Bret left when I was pregnant with Maya. He came back many time wanting to help raise her but only to get the money from her and wouldn't let that happen. One day he robbed my parents shop and kidnapped Maya which I knew where he was taking her. I drove to the woods to the abandoned cabin where he was waiting we fought and pulled out the gun on me and maya. I jumped out the window not caring about the pain I was in and used my strength to put her in the back of the car. The last I remembered was holding her hand then came back as a doll after finding a note from Jami. It said,'You will be turning human once again and the years won't be a problem to you anymore. Be careful and know that we love you very much Luciana.' And that's when I came to help make sure my daughter and her family won't have to go though the pain I've been through." Said Luciana. "Now that you heard my story tell me yours and Robby." She said.

Luciana and Hannah talked for hours without realizing that Stines walked inside hearing their voices upstairs. "Hannah! Who's up there?" Said Stine quickly going up the steps as Luciana hid under the desk behind the manuscripts. (Idk if that's right. Djm.) "Nobody here dad. I was just talking to myself." Said Hannah looking at him. "I told you not to bring anyone here and i heard a woman's voice." Said Stine sternly looking around the office. "There's no one here but me." Said Hannah blocking him from where Luciana was hiding. "What are you hiding from me?" Said Stine moving her out of the way. Hannah tripped and knocked a book over called,'The Snowman.' (Which I personally fell in love with.) A flash appeared revealing a young man with white blonde hair looking around and spotted Hannah. "Well hello beautiful." Said the man. Stine gasped and looked around for the book which was next Luciana who ran to Hannah's aide. Luciana screamed and bit the man on the ankle distracting him. "Luciana move out of the way." Said Hannah pushing the man down and pulled her away. Stine opened the book and held on as the man sucked back in then locked it. "No one was here." Said Stine as Luciana check up on Hannah. "You ok." Said Luciana. "I'm fine thanks Luciana." Said Hannah hugging her then looked at her dad. "Hannah go to your room. While me a-" Stine a loud knock at the door and went get the door. He slammed the door coming back to just see Luciana walking around the room. "Forget you ever saw that." Said Stine only to make Luciana smile. "That your monsters are coming to life by opening a book and didn't bother to see an old friend who was living next door for thirteen years." Said Luciana looking at him with her emerald eyes. "Come think of it. I kept on thinking that i was like another monster by seeing me like this." She said. "No your not. Your my 'sister' remember. I even had the memorial picture from your funeral." Said Stine picking her up. "It's good to see you again. Robby or should I say RL Stine." Said Luciana. "Robby will do since I missed you." Said Robby them heard a knock at the door again. "I'll be back." Said Robby putting her with Hannah in her room.


	6. Slappys eye

After the cops came inside looking around with Zack and his mother. Luciana peeked over the rails as Robby was explaining that the screams came from the surround sound television. That didn't get through to Zack as he spotted a silver white doll moving back into Hannah's room. "Hannah! Lily are you up there." Said Zack going up te step but the police stopped him. "What's lily doing up there?" He said. "I'm only watching her for a bit while her parents are at work and their son went to his friends house." Said Robby. "We're sorry if we disturbed you. Have a good night sir." Said the male officer leading Zack outside with his mother. Robby closed the door as Luciana began walking to the other side of the house. "Luci where are you going?" Said Robby going to upstairs. "I have let my family know that I'm fine. My room is next to yours." Said Luciana opening the two windows with her telekinesis and climbed on the drawer. "Ok we going to have a long talk about what I saw with the two windows opening themselves." Said Robby as Luciana used her wallet lace to slide down the phone cables landing on her window sill on the other side of the fence. "Ask Hannah I told her everything needed to know. I'll be back in ten or fifteen minutes." Said Luciana closing her window and jumped off the stand.

"Maya! Kyle! Lily! Austin! Anyone here?! She called out and found a note on her drawer. "Lily and Austin went to the school dance with Kyle since we couldn't find you. I left to work early. Call us on the radio on the kitchen counter or on her phone. - Maya." She reads and puts it back going to the kitchen to get a snack. She headed to her room to get her phone and book from before going back to Robby's house. She looked around to hear voices coming from the office. Luciana quietly walked to the room seeing Zach and a boy wearing a suit talking about the books on the shelf. Zach looked frustrated and took the keys from the glass case and unlocked a book. "Don't open the book!" Said Luciana jumping on the desk and tried to grab the keys. "How is that doll alive?" Said the boy pointing at her. Hannah came and swung the bat missing everyone who ducked and saw who it was. "What are you guys doing in my house?" Said Hannah. "I thought you were trouble." Said Zack. "Why you'd think that?" Said Hannah. "I thought your dad chained you up."said Zack as the boy was trying to poke Luciana.

Luciana rolled her eyes and slapped the boy on the side of his head. "What the hell were you doing?" Said Luciana making Hannah and Zack at them. "I-I wanted to see if you were an animatronic or android robot like Chucky you know." Said the boy. "By the way I'm champ and I would date any of your friends. I really don't care what they look like." Said Champ shaking Hannah's hand. "I'm Luciana and now find that book." Said Luciana looking around as they did the same. "Here it is. Let m-" "Wait don't!" Said Hannah as Zack flipped the book open causing a loud boom and flash. Everyone was down and the inks started to transform into the abdominal snowman. "Nobody make a sound or move." Said Hannah as the creature looked around. Champ quietly got but knocked over a lamp smashing it to the ground making the yeti (jgwi) look at him and roared. Champ screamed as the yeti charge at him but crashed through the window after Zack pushed them out of the way.

Luciana got up and helped Hannah but she got up grabbed the book following the yeti. "Hannah! You stay here and distract Hannah's dad. Thanks." Said Zack after he and champ left. "Oh yeah what will he expect from a fourty seven year old doll that let his daughter out in the streets finding bigfoot." Said Luciana peering over the huge hole. She watche as the teens a rounded the corner as her phone rang. "Hello." She answered looking at the mess. "Hi mom. I wanted to check if you were alright." Said Maya. "I'm fine for now. I'm at Stines house waiting for him to get home." Said Luciana hearing a howl noise behind her. "What did he see you?" Said maya. "Yeah and we caught up on things but anyways I'll call back. Love you." Said Luciana hanging up. She went to the back hearing the howl continue from the woods. "Max! I'll get you fresh meat if you help mama." Luciana shouted. Max growl and whine moving his head to side. "I don't have any on me now wait until i call you." Said Luciana then heard a thud from the office again. "If this is another nine foot monster. I will wring my hands around Robby's neck." She muttered going upstairs as Hannah and everyone came back into the room arguing. Luciana went into the room looking for anything and spotted the opened book on the floor.

Robby walked in and saw it too. "Oh no. Not him." Said Stine facing his towards Luciana who stood on top of his desk. "Hello papa." Said ventriloquist puppet sitting on a chair. They looked at him. Luciana basically zone out a bit of what Stine said."Who are your new friends?" Said Slappy looking at the teens but saw Luciana. "Did you make that one for me?" He said as Robby blocked her view while trying to get close to the book. "No. She's nothing compared to you." Said Stine. A thunder was heard as the lights went out and back on. Slappy appeared next Luciana holding the keys. "So what made you bring me here? Terrorize locals? Destroy the town? Let get silly!"Said Slappy putting his hand on Luciana's shoulder. She pushed his hand off as Stine was complementing him but called him dummy by mistake. "Who are you calling dummy? Dummy! You trying to put me back!" Said Slappy. "No no no." Said Stine trying to calm him. "I know when your lying to me papa." Said Slappy grabbing the book after the lights when out. "Slappy!" Said Luciana looking around with Stine. "Slappy and your children are done playing games papa. I'll be sure that we won't be put back in the shelves again." Said Slappy after burning his book and stole the others after the power went again. Luciana turned around feeling a slight drift seeing the books gone and a single rose in front of her feet.


	7. Bikers and Werewolf

Luciana quickly went to the huge hole where the yeti smashed through and used the dog whistle. "Luci what are you doing?" said Robby. "Im going to get my boys to help." said Luciana as Max barked below where the hole was. "Ok just be careful." said Zack. "Same to you guys." said Luciana looking down a bit and jumped off. Max caught her on his back and looked at her. "You ok Max." said Luciana rubbing his back in comfort. Max shook his fur and licked her cheek. "Alright lets go see Travis and guys." said Luciana grabbing the harness thah she put on him earlier. Max ran to the right side of the block heading straight to the other side of Madison square. Luciana and Max stopped and looked around for anything. "And stay out!" said a voice. Luciana turned to the left seeing a drunk on the ground with a man about walk back inside. "Travis!" said Luciana as Max walked toward him. The man looked around and saw her and Max making him smile. "Ciana whats up?" said the man. "We need you and the gang to help us. Madison is in deep shit right now." said luciana. "What are you talking about?" said Travis knelling down to her level. "You know about my friend Robert that i told you about." said Luciana. Travis nodded. "Well his monsters are here and destroying everything in their path." she explained. "You mean like that Mantis over there." said Travis pointing to it behind her. Luciana turned around seeing the giant insect eating cars and stomping on the buildings. "Yeah. So i need you guys to head to the high school. Make sure nobody gets in or out unless its Robert and the kids." said Luciana. "Hold that thought." said Travis walking back to the bar. He whistled loud getting everyones attention inside. "Hey Ciana needs our help with Madison. She says that that monster from RL stines books are coming to life and are ruining our home. We have to split up and take these freaks down." said Travis. Everyone in the bar laughed and joked while going back to what they were doing.

Maxs ears perked up and growled viciously. Travis grabbed Luciana as Max barked to the road as tire screeches loudly. A car drove uncontrollably and laughing was heard. "Oh no. Its Slappy." said Luciana after Travis out her down. The car speed past them after a book was thrown through the window. Luciana walked inside seeing the title of the book. "Everybody get out! Its the abominal snowman of Pasadena." Luciana yelled after being blasted backwards. Travis help her up as the guys got out of the way from getting crushed by the marble counters. "Travis. What do you want us to do?" said brunette. "Split up and cover as much ground as possible. Me and Ciana are going to help buy Robert some time." said Travis. "Ok good luck." said the brunette. Everyone go on their bikes and made six groups to do as their told. "You can go on without me. I have to go see if the others are safe and found a way to stop this." said Luciana before Travis could put her on his bike. "Alright but radio me or Bones if you need anything." said Travis driving off with Bones. Luciana hopped on Max's back and ran to the middle of town as soon Max tracked Stine's scent.

After a while they past the police station to see the aliens freezing two officers and spotted Slappy glacing at them through the window. "Hurry Max. Lets go." said Luciana as Max whine/barked running towards the market. Luciana got off and saw a familiar car all destroyed. "They're here alright. Max go find Stine and the others." Said Luciana as growling was heard. "Great." she said sarcastically running to the sound. Luciana and Max made their way to the meat section seeing Zack and Hannah hiding behind the aisle. Max fur stood up straight showing his teeth making Zack and the others look at him and Luciana were. "Be careful boy." Luciana whispered in the wolf's ear pecking his wet nose. Max walked toward the werewolf while Luciana ran and slides next to Robert who had drool almost going to his mouth. The werewolf sensed Max behind him and started fighting with him. "Run!" said Luciana as Robert spit the drool out of his mouth and grabbed Luciana into his arms. Zack, Champ, and Hannah saw Max bite into the werewolfs neck throwing him to its side. They all ran to the exit after the werewolf knocked out Max by throwing him to the vegetable aisle chasing them. Stine looked back at Luciana making their way to the back door. "Did you find a way to trap the monsters?" said Luciana. "Yes by getting the typewriter you got me." said Stine. "Its in the school isnt it." Luciana said as Hannah closed the door. "How do you know that its at the school?" said Champ. "Kyle brought me to the school with Lily when it was bring your daughter to work day. Now shut up." said Luciana clicking a button on her watch. "Bones to Ciana can you hear me?" said Luciana to her watch. "Hear you loud and clear. Whats up?" said bones the werewolf busy the door down. "Bones guard the school with Slasher until Robert and the kids get there. They'll explain it later now go!" said Luciana hanging up . "Right on it." said Bones after Robby put her down. Eveyone were about to leave between the trucks but the werewolf blocked their way walking towards them. He was about charge but got hit by a car making him fly into the dumpster whining in pain. "Good timing." said Luciana. Lorraine got out of the car and explained what happened then saw Robby. "Look we have to get to the school. Go to the police station and get back up." said Zack. "Im going with her. Just in case the aliens are still there." said Luciana. "Ok that doll is alive." said Lorriane in shock. "I tell you about myself now lets go." said Luciana as the group ran off. "Wanna exchange numbers?" said Lorriane. "Not a good time but yes." yelled Robby. "Come on i know a short cut." said Luciana getting picked up and carried like a toddler.


	8. Lost Spellbook

After explaining her background Luciana and Loraine went down a few blocks seeing the town frozen. "Ok we got this. Tell the cops about monsters destroying the town." Said Loraine putting Luciana down and pushed the doors opened. "See if anyone responds I'm going to look around." Said Luciana walking past the frozen officer. She looked in the offices and went to evidence room finding the aliens looking at her direction. "Crap!" Said Luciana running back to Loraine frozen. "Hello Luci." Said a voice behind her. She turned around to face Slappy and the aliens pointing their ray guns at her. "Hold your fire. I want talk to her alone." Said Slappy as the aliens left. Luciana narrowed her eyes as they left the station and looked at Slappy. "What is there to talk about?" Said Luciana. "You and others destroying my home and trying to get my family killed." She said. "That won't happen if you agree to be with me as we get rid of Stine." Said Slappy. "I'm not letting you kill my best friend. Even if I have to die again." Said Luciana getting to his face. "Your not really like are the monsters." Said Slappy. "That's because I was human until I died saving my daughter from a greedy ex and was transferred into this doll." Said Luciana. "Interesting cause I found this mentioning it." Said Slappy holding up a small book. Luciana snatched it from his hands and looked at it. The old yellow pages with marks and worn out leather cover with a handprint. "My grandmothers spells." She whispered as a motorcycle was heard outside. Luciana ran out in time to see Travis and Skull behind him. She whistled getting their attention as something picked her up. "Put me down." Said Luciana facing the alien. "Ciana! Skull!" Said Travis as Skull speeds up and hit the alien in the face catching Luciana in the process. "Their heading to the school." Said Luciana opening the small book making grow big. She turned the pages and spotted the right spell. "For this short night, make another me under my victims plain sight." Said Luciana as her light blue energy flowed and made duplicate of her floating. She laughed as it was a success until Max barked running beside them. "Max throw Slappy off our track with the fake me." Said Luciana using her power to place the fake on Max's back. The wolf barks and ran the opposite way of the school with the haunted car following him. "Nice work Luciana." Said a deep voice. "Thanks Skull. Travis you seen Robby and the teens." Said Luciana. "Thery're at the cemetery running off from the ghouls." Said Travis as the full moon was out. Luciana sighed as her doll body turned into her normal self without noticing. "Damn, you looked like that before died." Said Skull looking at Luciana on his lap.

"Yes but lets get to the school." Said Luciana looking for the transfer spell. She looked and found it saying that the soul can turn back to their human self only when the full moon is exposed or during the eclipses. "Why didn't I find this out sooner." Said Luciana as they made it to the school property. Kyle was at the front getting Lilys jacket then saw the three. "Hey,Travis, Maurice. Who's . . . Wait a minute Luciana?!" Said Kyle in shock. "Yeah this happens when exposed to the full moon and the eclipses. Where's Maya and the kids?" Said Luciana walking towards him. "In the gym dancing. Why?"Said Kyle stilling staring at Luciana. "Lets just we're deep s-" She paused hearing something behind them. Turning around to see the other bikers stopping. "Get inside as soon Stine and three teens get here. Use your bats or guns if monsters come." Said Luciana as Skull followed Kyle inside. "Travis if see Robby let me know where he is going. Only we know how get those monsters back into the books." She says. "Got it now go and Nicky should be with Maya." Said Travis as the moon got covered. Luciana looked down as a grey wolf put her on her back. "Stella. Haven't seen you in three weeks. Come on." Said Luciana as they went for the gym. As she got there the teens looked at the Stella and Luciana who looked around ignoring the stares and comments. "Annie! Stella!" Said a voice. She turned seeing her godson Nick with Lily. "Nicky! Where's Maya? It's an emergency." Said Luciana. "Follow me. Move it people or have a scar from Stella." Said Nicky moving through the crowd with Lily close to them. The crowd didnt bother until Skull growls making them pass by. They made it through seeing Maya talking to Zacks mom then went towards them. "What are you doing here?" Said maya looking at skull and Luciana. "We're in trouble. The gang is covering the school grounds and Zack! Hannah! Champ!" Said Luciana spotting them. "Mom what'a going on?!" Said Maya as someone teen slapped her ass. "Hey! That's my daughter!" She yelled just after Zack turned off the music. "Woah I was having fun grandma." Said the teen as Luciana was picked up by Maya looking pissed. Kyle patted the teen smirking and glanced at Luciana. "Troy. Did you just insult my mother in law?" Said Kyle. "Are you high on something coach?" Said Troy. "Zack you do you. I'm going have a chat with Troy here. Skull." Said Luciana nod at him in the stage. She used her telekinesis to left him up off the ground as a few people gasped in fear or shock. Maya carried her out of the gym to the hall as Travis walks in. "Oh man what did he do?" Said Travis. "Assaulted Maya and called her grandma." Said Skull. "Luci, I saw Stine in the theater. Why don't you leave him to us?" Said Travis. Luciana dropped the Troy in Skulls arms and whistled for Stella.

She ran through the doors as people began blocking the doors and windows. "Hey! Let the bikers in they got weapons on them." Said Luciana getting on Stella's back. "Got it mom. Troy if we all live your mine. By the way Maya has something important to tell you." Said Kyle. Maya looked at him shock and looked at Luciana. "Follow me to the theater." Said Luciana. "I'm going to get you back for this." Said Maya getting in front Kyle. "Yet your still cute when your mad. Love you." Said Kyle kissing Maya passionately. "Maya!" Luciana called. Maya rushed over through the crowd as Troy kicks open the class door. "Help me! I'm sorry if slapped your ass my friends dared me." Said Troy getting pulled back by Skull. "Don't apologize me. Do it in front my mother aka the Elm witch." Said Maya closing the door. She went through the double doors seeing Stine typing the story on stage and saw Luciana petting Stella. "So mom what Kyle said. It's not that important." Said Maya looking around noticed Luciana staring. "Can't you see I'm trying our lives here." Said Stine. Maya looked at him and her mother still staring. "I'm pregnant there I said it." Said Maya sitting next to her. "You could've told me before two idiots opened it the books and a puppet who has the hots for me." Said Luciana. "I'm sorry but have I ever told you that I love you and your the best mother ever." Said maya huggin her. "You and Kyle aren't off the hook." Said Luciana getting out her embrace. "Can't get away with nothing." Maya muttered. "So how much do you need to finish." Said Luciana sitting the table next the typewriter. "Just three pages left. By the way congrats on the baby." Said Robby. "You mean babies. I have a gift of predicting so Maya and Kyle are having twins." Said Luciana quietly. Robby looked amused as he started saying the story that he was working on. "Mom. I'm going to check on the kids." Said Maya about to get down. Stella whined and growled at her making her backup. "Stella let me through mom." Said Maya. "She's wants you sit down. She's protecting the family in there." Said Luciana as Maya sat down with Stella putting her head on her lap.


End file.
